The use of large, propane-fired deep fryers has blossomed in recent years. These deep fryers provide a new way to prepare turkeys, seafood, and other food products in a manner that many people enjoy. These fryers are not without their hazards. Accidental fires have been caused by these fryers creating blazes which cannot only destroy a home but take lives as well. One of the most common scenarios that lead to a fire is when food is first placed into the hot oil. As often happens, the oil will begin to sputter and splash which may burn the user and cause him or her to drop the food the rest of the way. This may cause the oil to overflow where it runs down the side of the pot and comes into contact with the open gas flame. The resultant ignition then travels back up the side of the pot where it ignites the entire pot as well, forming a large fireball. Another issue with these fry pots is that it is exceedingly difficult to get the food back out, especially when food item is heavy as is the case with a turkey. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the above-mentioned disadvantages of using a deep fryer can be addressed. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent devices to make the use of large, propane fired deep fryers safer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,335 issued to Bourgeois discloses a gas fired cooking apparatus that appears to comprise a burner that appears to encompass a cooking vessel with a valved flowline that enables a user to drain away any fluid that is used for cooking. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a winch for a deep fryer that comprises a winch mechanism incorporated into several leg assemblies that surround a deep fryer and enable a user to safely and easily place and remove foodstuffs into a deep fryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,869 issued to Bourgeois discloses an outdoor cooking apparatus that appears to comprise a cooking vessel with a food holder that can be placed inside the cooking vessel and manipulated with a handle. Unfortunately, this patent likewise does not appear to disclose a winch mechanism that can be utilized to insert and remove foodstuffs safely into a deep fryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,915 issued to Fletcher comprises a mobile fryer and steamer cooking apparatus that appears to comprise a trailer-mounted cooking apparatus that includes frying and steaming surfaces for preparing food. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a winch for a turkey deep fryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,852 issued to Bourgeois discloses a gas fired outdoor cooking apparatus similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,335. Unfortunately, this patent like the previously cited patent does not appear to disclose a winch for a deep fryer that comprises a winch mechanism incorporated into several leg assemblies that surround a deep fryer and enable a user to safely and easily place and remove foodstuffs into a deep fryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,778 issued to Prudhomme discloses a fryer basket lift that appears to comprise an apparatus for raising and lowering cooking baskets along a guide track. Unfortunately this patent does not appear to disclose a winch mechanism that can be utilized to insert and remove foodstuffs safely into a deep fryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,939 issued Cavilla discloses what appears to be a commercial egg boiler apparatus. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a winch mechanism that is attached to several leg assemblies that encompass a turkey deep fryer.